Foster Home
by Jay43211
Summary: OC STORY!  After Becks' parents are murdered Beck gets put into a foster home. R&R!
1. Things I need to know

**OC STORY! Ok. This story takes place in a foster home. So heres the things I need to know.**

**Name(First, Middle, Last):**

**DOB(Birthday):**

**How old they are(They can be anywhere from 5 to 17):**

**Hobbies:**

**Why they are in the foster home:**

**Behavior(How they act):**

**Friends with the cast(Especially Beck):**

**Enemies with the cast:**

**Favorite color:**

**Least favorite color:**

**Music they like:**

**Clothes they wear:**

**Do they go to HA or a different school(I will pick more that do not og to HA):**

**What they look like(Hair color, eye color):**

**What they want to be when they grow up. Why?:**

**Do they have any talents? What are they? Do they play any instuments?:**

**What they like:**

**What they don't like:**

**Favorite things:**

**Least favorite things:**

**Fears:**

**Who they like or are dating. OC OR CAST:**

**The foster parents are abusive. How will they re-act? Would they stand up for the other ones?**

**ADD anything that I should know. Like do they have any disorders? Like ADHD? ADD? ODD? ect... Food, drinks..**

**The list will be un in a few days. Also I need BOYS AND GIRLS!**

**Thank you for putting in your OC :)**

**~JayC**


	2. More stuff

**I NEED MORE BOYS AND LITTLE KIDS! :) Please? 3 you!**

**~JayC**


	3. The OCs

**AN: Here are the OCs :)**

...

FanfidtionFreak3694: Taylor Marie Skye, Sam Jake Pen, Riley Jen Pen, Mase John Skye

livvylovesyou: Ashton Marie Steele, James "Jamie" Evans

Girlwhoswritinthis: Rosie Nicola Butler

BashingBones24: Charlotte Roselle Faye, Cassidy Marie Faye

Robandie Foreves: Normandie Lee Ferrarius

Disney. Is. Amazing: Core Violet Brinnely, Angel Elizaebth Warner

MusicNinja1010: Chasen Ariana DisKrismouth

a-jaylovesyou: Melanie Kaitlyn Robberts, Noah Austin Kress

LilyJessMalfoy: Bellatrix Lorraine Grimshaw, Scorpius Porfirio Kingsley, Starling Casey Jones

New-Classic22: Frankie May Kennedy, Mason Xavier Hollister

ohsnapitzJess: Jess Lauren May

SallyRide19: Brandy Elise Anderson

tiva13579: Olivia Ann Connors, Max Tyler King

Our Generation: Larry Gash Thompson

Caitlin: Destiny Angel Rosewood

XxTeAmBeLIAtRiXxX: Serenite Anania Roussea

imsantiago: Ariana Egan Santiago Vera

**Mine are:** Zackary Michael Williams, Xzaver JoseWilliams, Jackson James Williams

**Girls:**

**Floor 1: Bedroom 1:**

Angel - 6

Riley - 5

**Floor 1: Bedroom 2:**

Cassidy - 7

Brandy - 8

Serenite - 8

**Floor 2: Bedroom 1:**

Taylor - 14

Normandie - 14

Ashton - 15

Melanie - 15

Cora - 15

**Floor 2: Bedroom 4:**

Rosie - 16

Charlotte - 16

Bellatrix - 16

Frankie - 16

Olivia - 16

**Floor 2: Bedroom 5:**

Ariana - 16

Chasen - 17

Jess - 17

Destiny - 17

**Boys**

**Floor 3: Bedroom 1:**

Max - 5

Mase - 5

Mason - 5 1/2

**Floor 3: Bedroom 2:**

Zack - 7

Jamie - 7

Starling - 8

Larry - 10

Xzaver - 12

**Floor 3: Bedroom 3:**

Beck - 16

Sam - 15

Scorpius - 16

Noah - 16

Jackson - 17

...

...

...

**OK :) The next chapter will be up soon. I'm not sure when :)**

**If I didn't pick yours I'm sorry :/ Also Ashton is blind, so I need to know how your OC will deal with her. She also has a dog, so yeah. Just tell me your OCs first name and then tell me how they will deal with that. :)**

**~JayC**


	4. Meeting everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or your OCs'**

...

**Zack's POV,**

...

I walked into the gameroom. Everyone was in there.

"Hey guys guess what!" I said happily.

"What?" Gash asked.

"There's a new kid coming." I said.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yea. He's coming today."

"When? How old is he? When?" Mason asked.

"I don't know when, but he's six-teen." I told them.

"Cool." Xzaver said.

"Yeah as long as Noah doesn't pull pranks on him." Mason said. We all started laughing.

"What's his name?" Jess asked.

"Um.. I think it's Beck. I think!" I said. We all heard the door bell and we ran over to the window. A boy got out of the car. He had awesome hair. It was all fluffy and he was wearing a wife-beater, with a checkered shirt over it. He had jeans on. His skin is perfectly tan. He started walking up to the door. We saw our foster dad shake his hand and bring him in.

"Everyone get down here!" Dad yelled. We all ran down. "This is Beck. He'll be sharing a room with Sam, Scorpius, Noah, and Jackson. Jackson show him the room." He took Beck upstairs.

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

I walked up the stair with Jackson.

"Here's our room." He told me and opened the door.

"Ok." I said and put my bags down. "How many kids live here?" I asked.

"Thirty, thirty-one." He answered. I nodded. A kid came into the room, he had dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes.

"Dad wants you guys in the gameroom. By the way, I'm Noah." He said and walked down the stairs.

"Come on, I'll show you the gameroom." Jackson said and we walked down the stairs. We walked in the gameroom and everyone was in there.

"Come in Beck, don't be shy." 'Dad' said. I walked in and stood next to him.

"Ok, Beck. Everyone is going to tell you thier name and age." He said and pointed at a little girl. She had, blonde hair in pig tails and blue eyes.

"My name's Riley. I'm 5." She said.

"My name is Angel, I'm 6 years old." She has short blonde hair that is usually put into two pony tails and light blue eyes and fair skin, not to tan and not to pale. She is kinda short.

"I'm Cassidy and I'm 7 years old." She has soft brown curls, with green eyes and tan skin.

"I'm Brandy and I'm 8." She has long brown hair and blue eyes.

My name's Serenite and I'm 8." She has ink black hair thats curly. She has lavender colored eyes.

"I'm Taylor, but you can call me Tay, and I'm 14." She has balck hair down to shoulder blades. Light hazel eyes.

"I'm Ashton and I'm 15. My dog's name is Rascal Flatts." She has long white-blond hair and pale blue eyes. She's very pale and she's pretty tall and slender.

"I'm Melanie and I'm 15."She has long sily blonde hair with a navy blue streak with golden brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cora and I'm 15." She has curly, natural red hair and dark blue eyes. She has freckles on her nose and cheeks and long eyelashes.

"I'm Rosie, but call me Nikki. I'm 16." She has blonde hair with black, dark purple and electric blue streaks in it. She has grey eyes.

"My name's Charlotte and I'm 16." She has medium auburn hair with tan skin and teal eyes.

"I'm Ariana. I'm 16." She has dark brown hair, but her skin is white, and her eyes are VERY light blue.

"I'm Bellatrix, but call me Bella. I'm 16." She has dark red wavy hair and silver eyes.

"I'm Frankie and I'm 16." She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair with grey eyes.

"My name's Olivia and I'm 16." She has brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Normandie and I'n 16 and a half." She has long blonde hair with electric blue eyes.

"I'm Chasen and I'm 17." She has blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Jess and I'm 17." She's skinny, around my height. She has soft brown eyes and black hair. She has a eyebrow, nose and a lip piercing. She knida reminds me of Jade. KINDA!

"My name's Destiny," She smiled, "and I'm 17." She has dirty blonde hair that's slightly curly and very very blue eyes. They kinda sparkle.

"I'm Max and I'm 5 years old!" He has brown hair and brown eyes

"My name is Mase and I'm 5." He has short black hair and brown puppy dog eyes.

"I'm Mason and I'm 5 and a half!" He has sandy blonde hair that is short and spikey. Dark blue eyes.

My name is Zack and I'm 7." He has shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm James but call me Jamie and I'm 7." He has blond hair, green eyes, and lots of freckles.

"I'm Starling and I'm 8." He has shaggy blond hair with silver eyes.

"I'm Larry, but you can call me Gash and I'm 10." He has shaggy brown hair with grey eyes.

"I'm Xzaver, but **call** me Zave and I'm 12." He had dirty blond skater boy hair with ice cold blue eyes.

"My name is Sam and I'm 15." He has blond hair that is messy and light greenish blue eyes.

"My name is Scorpius and I'm 16." He has shaggy black messy hair with green eyes.

"I'm Noah and I am 16." He said.

"I'm Jackson and I'm 17." He has black hair that falls, just below his chin. He has grey eyes.

"Thank you. Ok. Beck you should know that Ashton is completely blind, so be careful. During the day you may leave, but you must be back by 7PM." 'Dad' said and walked out.

...

...

...

**Sorry it's kinda boring :/ Um.. if you have anything to tell me, then do it.**

**Um.. yeah :)**

**Review?**

**Luv ya**

**~JayC**


	5. Uh oh

**Beck's POV,**

...

I walked up to my room to unpack. I heard someone following me, I turned around to see Mason.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I looked down at him.

"My name's Mason."

"I know that's a cool name." I turned to keep going up the stairs, to my room.

"So how come your here?" He asked.

"Mason don't ask him that." Jamie said.

"Okay." He said and ran down stairs.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you want to come to the gameroom? There's alot of things to do there."

"Sure." I walked down all the stairs and into the gameroom.

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" Frankie asked.

"Um... sure." Zack said. Everyone else agreed.

"Ok Beck you start." Xzaver said.

"Um... Okay. Frankie truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said crossing her arms.

"I dare you too peel a banana using your feet." I said. Alot of people laughed.

"Fine." She went into the kitchen and got a banana. She can back in the room and took of her shoes. She started trying to peel the banana. We watched and after two minutes she did it. She smirked, "My turn. Jess, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you too go outside and yell "I believe in fairies" loudly three times while clapping your hands as fast as you can." Frankie smirked.

"NO! Fairies are for babies! I'm not doing it!"

"You have too!" Frankie yelled.

"No. I . Don't!" Jess said through her teeth.

"Yes you do. You said you wanted to play so you have to do it."

"This game is for kids, I'm leaving." Jess walked out of the foster home.

"Nice going Frankie." Xzaver said and walked upstairs.

"Ok.. lets not play truth or dare anymore." I suggested.

"Then what are we going to play?" Scorpius asked.

"Um... lets go outside." Mason said. Everyone nodded and went outside. I texted Jade, Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie to come over. They all said okay.

"Hey guys my friends are coming over okay?" I asked.

"YAY!" Mase said. It was about five minutes before they all got there. Jade came up and kissed me.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mason yelled and ran away.

"Beeeeck!" Cat yelled and hugged me.

"Hey Cat." I said.

"Oooo little kids." She said and ran to play with Angel, Riley, Mase, Max, Mason, and Zack.

"Sup?" Andre asked.

"I don't wanna be here." I said looking down.

"We know but you have no where else to go." Tori stated. Ashton came over.

"Eww get that dog away from me!" Jade screamed.

"Jade calm down." I said.

"No! I hate dogs!"

"She has to have it. She's blind." I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Hey Ashton." I said.

"Hey Beck, can I hang out with you for a while?" She asked.

"Sure. This is my girlfriend Jade, and these are my friends, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat is over there."

"Hi, my name's Ashton and this is my dog Rascal Flatts." She said.

"That's a cool name." Andre said

"Thanks."

"IT'S TIME TO COME IN!" Our foster 'dad' yelled.

"We have to go in." Ashton said, "Bye."

"I'll be in, in a minute." I told her.

"No, he won't like that. You have to come now." What was she talkin about? He seemed nice earlier.

"Give me one minute okay?" I asked. She sighed. She started to walk away. "Bye guys. I'll see you in school tomarrow, okay?" They nodded and walked away. "Jade." I said and she turned to look at me.

"What?"

"I love you." I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too." She said and ran to the car. I turned around to see my foster dads' face inches from mine.

"I said get in the house." He said through his teeth.

"I-I was just sayin bye." I said and walked in the house.

"Everyone go in the gameroom, Beck you stay." I sighed. "When I say it's time to come in, you come. Not make-out with whatever that was."

"She's my girlfriend and I'm sorry I won't do it again." I was starting to get a little mad.

"Don't use that tone with me. You live in my house, you will respect me."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Let go of m-" He smacked me across the face and I fell, I hit my head on the counter and everything went black.

...

...

...

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update! Seriously! I'm sorry! I got busy =/**

**I don't know what to say about this... I guess it's ok =/**

**Ok... I need to know who your OCs' are friends with! So... can you tell me that? Please?**

**And I will do my best to update soon :)**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews :) I love you guys :)**

**Review?**

**~JayC**


	6. Dad's a dick and Noah likes pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :'(**

**Chapter 3**

**Olivia's POV**

I'm so worried about Beck.. But he should be okay. It was a little scratch on his head. He should wake up soon. I help ice on his head to make the swelling go down.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mason asked.

"Yea.. I think so buddy." I smiled at him, which made him feel a little better.

Everytime a new kid comes here, we all get worried, because sooner or later they find out that he gets physical when you don't do what he says. He has hit all of us, even Ashton.

"You should probably try waking him up." Rosie said.

"Why?" I asked, I mean you would think if he hit his head, you should let him rest.

"Because you need to make sure he can still see and if he has a concussion." She has a point. I slowly started to shake Beck awake. After a few minutes his eyes began to open.

"Ugh.. My head hurts!" He whinned and took the pillow under his head, and covered his face with it. "Turn off the lights!" He whinned more.

"I will in a minute. Can you still see?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rosie asked.

"Yea." He looked down.

"Do you feel dizzy or are you seeing stars?" I asked. Rosie and I are asking all these questions to see if he has a concussion.

"No.." He replied.

"Ok.. You may have a slight concussion." I told him. "But you should be fine. Oh, and you probably shouldn't sleep for a few hours, then someone should wake you up about every two hours to make sure you're okay." He nodded.

**Jackson's POV**

I walked in the game room to give Beck some ibuprofen.

"Hey Beck." I said and I handed him some water and the ibuprofen. "It's to help the headache."

"Thanks." He said. He swallowed the ibuprofen.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's ready." I said.

"Um.. yea." He stood up and walked in the dinning room.

**Mason's POV**

Beck, Rosie, and Olivia walked in and Rosie and Olivia sat down. I don't know why, but we all have a assigned seat. I don't like it. I'd rather sit where I wanna sit. But.. I won't agrue with dad.. He would smack me.. And I really don't like that. He hits really hard. It's really weird how the assigned seating works... I think it's kinda like boy, girl, boy, girl.. But we have more girls then boys, so there's a few girls that sit next to girls.

On the upper side is: Angel, Chasen, Riley, Noah, Cassidy, Scorpius, Brandy, and Jess.

On the right side: Serenite, Sam, Taylor, Destiny, Ashton, Beck, Melanie, and Xzaver.

On the bottom side: Cora, Larry, Normandie, Starling, Rosie, Jamie, Charlotte, Zack and Bellatrix.

And on the left side: Me, Frankie, Mase, Olivia, Max, Ariana, Dad, Mom, and Jackson.

Yeah, I know, it's confusing.

**Max's POV,**

I really hope Beck is okay! When he hit his head he got knocked out! It's really scary when you are there and it's happening to one of your friends! But Olivia said he should be just fine! So yay!

I started eating, even though I wasn't that hungry. But I know if I don't eat, he'll hit me.

Dad left the room real quick so I started to talk to Beck. "Beck.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy." He said and then smiled.

"But you hit your head really hard and then your head started bleeding.." I agrued.

"I know, but I feel better. I promise." He said. I was going to say something else, but dad came back in the room.

**Angel's POV,**

At least Beck is going to be okay. He seems nice and he doesn't deserve to be hit like that or anything.. at least he doesn't seem like he deserves it, but there you go again, nobody deserves it.

"Okay if you are done, you may go put your dishes in the sink." Mom said. About 16 of us got up and put our plates in the sink. Everyone who was done went into the game room.

**Ashton's POV,**

I can't believe dad hit Beck! I mean.. it's normally a week or two before he does.. And Beck is so caring and nice.. He doesn't deserve that.. No one does.

I hope Beck doesn't get to terrified of him.. He just got here. And thankfully mom isn't like that at all.. She actually stands up for us at times.. But if she agrees with dad, then she will yell at us. She would never hit us, she would only tell dad to do it.

Everyone else soon came into the game room.

**Melanie's POV,**

Beck was sitting in the corner, so I walked over to him and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously.

"I'm fine." He said bluntly.

"You're lying.. Is it dad?" I asked.

"Yea.. I mean he seemed all nice and everything when I got here.. and I thought them putting me here would make me safe.. but I guess I was wrong. And so were they."

"Hey don't blame yourself.. He's just a jerk.. Don't listen or care about what he says. Him hitting you or others is just his way of punishing us.. Even though it is completely wrong and mean."

"Okay.." He stood up and walked away.. I guess he's just not ready to talk about it.. and I respect that.

**Taylor's POV,**

Beck shouldn't worry about dad.. He doesn't hit us often, just a when he gets really mad. I don't really pay any attention to him anymore, but when he speaks to me, I speak back.

**Frankie's POV,**

I can't believe he hit Beck. I swear if I become a cop, I will but his sorry ass in jail for life!

"Beck.. Don't worry about him. He's just a jackass and needs to get a life and leave us alone." I told him. He kinda laughed.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna worry about him.. I was told I'll be safe here.. And if he's gonna hit me on my first day.. god only knows what he'll do in a month or even a year." He replied.

"I get what you're saying, but trust me, it would just be better if you payed no attention to them and you'll be good."

"Well, still." He said and dad walked in.

"Okay... Everyone 5 through 10 go to bed, it's eight o'clock." He said. "Frankie, Jackson, Ariana, and Beck put them in bed." He walked out. Me and Jess flipped him off.

"I'll get Cassidy, Brandy, and Serenite. You can have Angel and Riley." I told Ariana and she agreed.

I took my three up to their room. Which was really easy because their room is on the first floor and it's the second room.

"Okay, you guys get dressed." I walked into the hallway for privicy.

"We're dressed." Brandy peeked her head out and told me. I walked back in.

"Okay. Lie down and go to sleep. Don't get out of bed. Night kiddos." I turned the light out and walked back into the game room.

**Jackson's POV,**

Beck you want to take Max, Mase, and Mason? And I'll take Zack, Jamie, Starling, and Larry?" I asked Beck.

"Um... sure." He said. I walked out with my four and took them up to the third floor and second bedroom.

"Get dressed guys." I walked into the hallway so they could get dressed.

"We're done!" One of them yelled. I walked in and they were messing around.

"Alright guys, you need to lay down." I said, but they continued to fool around. "Zachary Michael lay down." I warned and he laid down. He'd normally listen to me, exspecially when I use a stern voice. Plus he's my little brother so it makes it easier to deal with him. "Larry, Jamie, and Starling, I'll ask you one more time. Will you please lay down?" They laid down and said goodnight. "Night guys." I said and walked out to see Beck walking up the stairs.

**Ariana's POV,**

I walked Angel and Riley to their room. "Alright you guys go in there and get dressed." And few minutes Riley came out and said they were done.

"Okay, you guys lay down and go to sleep. Sweet dreams girls." I turned off the light and then remembered to turn their lamp on because they're scared of the dark. "Night." I walked out and went to the game room.

**Beck's POV,**

I walked up to the third floor with Max, Mase, and Mason. When I reached the top of the stairs, on the third floor, I ran into Jackson.

"Hey." Jackson said.

"Hey." I smiled. I took them to their room... "Um.. I guess get dressed." I walked back outside the door and let them get dressed.

"How are you holding up?" Jackson asked.

"Alright. Other then.. well.. him." I said.

"You sure? There seems like something else bugging you."

"No.. I'm fine." I lied.. Everything is bugging me. My mom and dad, now my foster parents.. It's just so.. confusing and tiring.

"Okay.. If you need to talk.. You can talk to me.. Oh and how's your head?"

"It's fine. It stopped hurting."

"Okay good. I'll see you in the game room." He said and walked down stairs.

"Beck, we're all done." Mason said.

"Okay." I walked in the room. "Okay.. lay down and go to sleep guys." I turned off the light and began to walk out.

"Beck!" Max and Mason screeched.

"What?" I asked with a hint of worry in my voice. I turned back on the light. "What's wrong?"

"We're.. scared." Max said.

"Of what?" I asked and sat on his bed.

"The dark!" Mason said a bit loudly.

"Shh.. not so loud. I'll turn on the lamp." I turned on the lamp and turned the main light off. "Is that better?" I asked.

"Yup!" They all said. I walked back down stairs to the game room. It wasn't even five minutes before 'dad' came into the room again.

"Okay. Everyone 10 through 15, goodnight." He walked out again. Taylor, Ashton, Melanie, Cora, Xzaver, and Sam all went upstairs to their room and went to sleep, or whatever they did.

All this stuff with my parents' being murdered and then my foster dad hitting me.. it's really hard to take it all in. I don't want to be here, but I have no choice. I have no family left and I.. I honestly don't know what to do. With my mom and dad.. I think should I just get it over with and be with them. Or should I wait and let the people who murdered them to come after me and kill me, but.. maybe this won't be so bad.. I'm mean, I get all of these foster siblings, and they might actually care about me. But I want to be with my mom and dad, they showed me love and they cared about me. If I needed something they would give it to me. They had money and they were the perfect parents. I.. I just want them back..

**Jess's POV,**

I can't believe "dad" did this. Beck just came here! He wanted to say bye to his girlfriend! Who cares? Why can't you leave him alone! Couldn't you have at least let him get comfortable? Or just not of hit him at all? A normal or good parent would've just took his phone or laptop away! Not slap him across the face and make him hit his head off of the counter! They make me sooooo pissed! Even though, sometimes the foster kids, especially the little ones, annoy me, but NO ONE should be hit or abused. It. Is. Not. Right. End of discussion.

The room was quiet and akward.. "Why is everyone being so quiet?" I asked.

"Um... I don't know.. Who wants to play pool?" Charlotte asked happily.

"Me!" All of the boys yelled.

"Yay!" Bellatrix and the other 8 girls yelled. Then they all looked at me..

"I guess." I sighed.

"Yay!" Everyone else yelled. We were all about to play pool, but then "dad" came in with anger writen every where on his body.

"Who in the hell was screaming?" He yelled very loudly.

"Well, you just did." Frankie said sarcasticly, then smirked. Oh Frankie...

"What did you just say?" He walked closer to her.

"I didn't stutter." She said back with no emontion in her voice.

"That's it come with me!" He screamed and grabbed her arm. She took his hand and pushed his hand away from her.

"Nahh.. I'd rather go to bed." What is she doing? Is she trying to get killed? He grabbed her hair.

"I don't think that's going to happen." He pulled her hair harder. She grunted in pain and tried to push him off, but everytime, he just pulled her hair more.

"STOP!" I screamed. "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDERN! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ABUSE US LIKE YOU DO! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO, I WILL CALL THEY COPS AND THEY WILL PUT YOUR SORRY ASS IN JAIL!"

"And how many times have you threated me with that? You won't call because you will have no where to go. And you won't ever have anywhere to go cause No. One. Wants. You." He told me.

"How would you know? And being on the streets would be alot better then living here with you." I bellowed. He let go of Frankie and pushed her on the ground, she went to attack him, but Beck grabbed on to her.

"Calm down." He whispered. She still looked pissed but stayed on the ground.

"That's what I thought." He chuckled. "And you," He glared at me. "You need to worry about yourself, because next time that will be you." He scolded. He turned and walked out the room.

"Yea, fuck you." I mumbled. "Are you okay Frankie?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She choked. "I'm going to bed." She started to walk out.

"Wait." Beck grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"What?" She requested. Beck just pulled her in and hugged her. I honestly think she is really upset, or scared. She just buried her head in his chest. Even if she wanted to cry, she wouldn't. Not until she was alone. Frankie was the bad ass out of us all, but even she had a soft side and even she got scared.

"It's okay." Beck assured.

"No, it's not." She picked her head up. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight guys." And with that she walked out of the room and went to bed.

"We should all probably go to bed." Beck suggested.

"Yea.." Everyone else agreed.. but something was wrong.. something no one else noticed... Noah was gone.

Everyone began to walk out, Beck and I were the very last ones to leave the room. He was in front of me and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Beck walked in the door way and suddenly he was in the air, hanging by one foot. "NOAH!" I ordered. I walked passed Beck and in the hall way to see him on the floor laughing.

"W-what?" He cackled.

"Stand up and get him down now! God, stop being immature and pulling pranks!" I ordered. He pissed me off when he did shit like this. There are times to joke around and pull pranks.. and with all this shit with dad, this isn't a time.

"O-okay." He stopped laughing really hard, but he still had a smile on his face. He let Beck down from hanging upside down, and then he started to walk away.

"No, come here! You could at least say sorry! He's had enough on his first day with out you adding more by pulling pranks!" I screamed.

"Okay, god. Sorry." And he went upstairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.. He looked PISSED!

"I'm fine." And with that he went to bed. I went to my room and went to bed.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**I'm sooo sorry! Okay, about a month ago I got a new laptop, but I have school. I have to keep my grades up! And I had to get all of the OC's imformation ****and I had to put them all in files, and everything.. and that took me 9 hours to do! Then the next day I started on this chapter... and it took me a three days ****to write. Okay, but this is offically my longest chapter! It's over.. 3,000 words! But once again, I'm very sorry and I hope you forgive me :)**

**I hope it wasn't to boring and I tried to do as many POV's as I could!**

**I have uploaded on of my other stories(Not what you think), but I only got 1 review so far and I uploaded it in the begining of the month :( So, if you read the story please check it out and review, and if you don't, if you want to read it I would like that :)**

**Okay, thank you all!**

**Oh, and I hope I did your OC's good.. If I didn't please let me know.. And With Frankie, I'm sorry if she's off at all :( But thank you for reading :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Jay**


	7. Author's note

AN:

Okay everyone, I am so sorry. I didn't forget about this story. The reason I haven't updated is because I broke the screen on my laptop and I just got it fixed. I didn't want to try and do it on my mum's because I had all the documents on my laptop. Everything about each character, each chapter, and I believed I started a chapter but when I busted it I couldn't get to it. You should have a new chapter with in a week.

Much love,

Jay.


	8. No one wants to be here

**No one wants to be here**

**Chapter 4**

**Beck's POV:**

…

…

…

It's been about a month I've been here. It hasn't been easy, but I guess I have to deal with it. All the kids have been so nice to me, but 'dad' has still been an asshole. The other day he hit Max because he accidently spilled his drink! I mean like really? You hit a kid for like breaking something not for spilled a drink.

Jade has supported me through all of this. She's the only one who I will open up to all the way. Even though I used to be open about feelings, and I like all the kids here, except for Noah, he made me mad with all these pranks, but I just don't want to talk about my feelings to anyone… But Jade's my girlfriend of almost three years! Of course I'm going to open up to her! I've come to find out, no one likes it here. Even the little kids rather be somewhere else. Being here is like prison.

Today is March 4th and I'm getting ready for school. I'm just happy I get to go to Hollywood Arts. You know a few of these kids go to Hollywood's Arts and I never noticed them. Not once. As I finished getting ready the kids who were in HA went with 'dad', the kids in middle school went with 'mom', and the kids in Elementary went on a bus. So when everyone was ready me, Taylor, Sam, Rosie, Normandie, Jess, Destiny, Chasen, Jackson, Charlotte, and Ariana all went with 'dad' to go to HA. The other kids went on their way.

The drive to school was quiet like it always is. When we got out Jackson turned to me. "Hey, man, how you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay." I half-lied half told the truth. He just excepted my answer and left it at there. As soon as 'dad' drove off, Jess started to leave. I guess she was skipping school today. "Hey Jess?"

"Yea?" She turned towards me.

"Be careful okay? Make sure you're back before he gets us." I reached out and gave her a hug.

"Thanks. I will." She smirked and was off on her way.

I walked up to Jade and gave her a hug and kiss. She smiled at me locking our hands together.

The day went on pretty quickly and then it was time to go back to that place… "Dad" picked us up and we were suck at home.

"Jess can we have a talk?" Dad said as we got out of the car.

"Um.. For what?" She hissed.

"Don't question me. Let's go!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her in the house. We went to the game room staying as quiet as we could.

"What do you think he's saying?" I asked.

"Probably things with her skipping school or something." Frankie said. Then we all heard Jess hit the floor and we went running.

"JESS!" We screamed running to the dining room. Ashton stayed back with the little kids so they didn't have to see anything. Jess what on the floor bleeding.

"WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL!" Frankie screamed, "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE THAT PROTECTS US AND KEEP US SAFE FROM THIS KIND OF SHIT! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Frankie got in his face.

"You don't call me Michael. I am Dad to you. And do you think I could care less about you fucking kids? Half of you are here because your parents didn't want you! You think I do? I could care less if you got hit by a bus! It'd be one less mouth to feed!" He backhanded Frankie and she went towards the ground. Everything went black and when I got my vision back, "Dad" was on the floor bleeding and my hands were covered in blood… I don't remember anything… Everyone is looking at me in shock…

"What the hell did I just do…?" I asked…

"Well…" Jackson started.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**I will have to end it there! I'm sorry it took so long! I ended up in the hospital :/ I've been really sick, but I was just released today and I am doing a lot better!**

**Hmmmm.. I wonder what Beck did to Michael? Is Jess okay? How did Beck get so much blood on his hands? It's can't be from just punching him... Hmm... I guess you'll have to wait. And I promise it won't be months later. It is summer now and I am going to be working on this as much as I can! I also had writers block, but being in the hospital helped a lot, it gave me a lot of ideas.**

**And I'm sorry it's so short :( Please forgive me.**

**Anywho. Thank you for reading! There's more to come! I love you guys for hanging in there with me!**

**~Jay**


	9. AN

**AN:**

**Okay, I've been really busy and I'm getting writers block with this story. I was wondering if one of you would like to co-write with me on this story. Review if you would and I will pick one to help me out. Please and thank you.**


	10. Under Arrest

**Chapter 5**

**Beck's POV,**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Well…" Jackson started. "You went towards him and pushed him over the table and then you grabbed a knife, and when he swung, you held the knife up and it cut open his arm. Then you got on top of him, punching him over and over until I pulled you off…" Jackson informed him. Everyone else just continued to stare at Beck, an unfamiliar air of newly developed fear in the air. Beck's eyes trailed from the abused man on the ground to his own feet, where a bloody knife lay carelessly discarded.

Jess and Frankie remained on the ground, wounds showing on each of their bodies as they too eyed the bloody boy. Jess's eye was swollen and already bruising, while as well as a swollen cheek, Frankie was sporting a dripping head wound where she lay from head-butting the a chair as she went down. Despite the blood dripping down her face, she eyed Beck carefully - one of the only stares that was not full of wariness and fear.

"Did you have any idea what you were doing?" she growled, her voice wavering slightly with the dizziness she was experiencing.

"N-no… I didn't mean to…" I started running. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm running. I find myself at Jade's steps. I knocked over and over until she answered.

"Beck! What happened?! Why are you covered in blood?! Did he do this?! Are you bleeding?! Come in!" She asked so many questions.

"It's not my blood, it's his. I-I blacked out. I cut him with a knife… I think I hit two other kids there too. I-I'm gonna go to jail. The kids are terrified of me." I paced back and forth in the living room.

"Beck calm down. Here let's go get you into some of your clean clothes you have here." Jade told me. I followed her upstairs into her room as she grabbed a clean wife beater, shirt, and pants. I sat down on her bed, my head falling into my lap. "I'm gonna go to jail Jade..." he whispered as he started to cry softly. He wrung his hands, digging his fingers into his forehead. "I totally lost control..."

Jade moved beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, not caring about the blood. "It's okay. You just gave that fucker what he had coming..."

She cooed gently, stroking my hair lovingly. "Go have a shower babe..." She whispered, moving the clothes into my arms.

I nodded, standing on wobbly legs and moving towards the bathroom. I got undressed and wandered dazedly under the steaming hot stream of water, I was watching the blood run off my body and seeing for the first time the mottled tone of my throbbing knuckles.

**...**

**Jade's POV,**

**...**

**...**

**...**

As Beck was in the shower, his phone started ringing. Jackson it read. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jade, can you tell Beck that the cops need his statement? And that Dad is in critical condition, Frankie has a major concussion and she passed out. Jess only has some bruising and stuff. But she's okay and that he needs to come over to give the statement, but he can stay at your house for the night?" Jackson explained.

"He just got out of the shower and so I'll give the phone to him." I told him. I walked to the bathroom door knocking before I opened it. "Hey babe, Jackson needs to talk to you." I told him in a sweet voice.

"Uh… Okay…" He said as he grabbed the phone from me.

"What do you want Jackson?" He asked, hands immediately flying to his hair. "Okay, yeah. I will. Okay. Yes. Really? Oh… Okay. Yeah I'm on my way." He spoke into the phone replying to Jackson. We got into the car and I started talking to him.

"Beck, you were only protecting yourself. You're not going to go to jail, babe, just tell them the truth." He nodded, showing he really didn't want to talk right now.

The ride was quick and we were there in no time. We stepped out of the car and Beck turned towards me, "Stay by the car while I talk to them." He told me. He gave me a kiss then walked away.

I feel bad for him. First his parents were murdered, then he has to go to a foster home, and his foster dad is abusive. Now he might go to jail. I started pacing, looking up at Beck talking to the cops frequently. I'm scared, I don't want my baby to go to jail… I couldn't take it any longer and I walked over to them, just as they began to say, "Beckett Oliver, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Michael Thomas. You have the right to remain silent…" They read off his rights as they put him in handcuffs, he gave me the saddest look ever.

"NO! BECK!" I started screaming, the officers grabbed me from running over to Beck. "LET ME GO! BECK! NO! BABE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AN:**

**Well here's the chapter! The person I've chosen to work with is New-Classic22 and hopefully the chapters will be faster! Thank you guys, review for more. I wonder if Beck will go to prison? Hmmmm... Wait, I already know :)**

**Lol, well REVIEW!**

**~Jay**


End file.
